Happily Sandwiched
by PixieEye713
Summary: Sam was a teacher being deprived of just one night of sex. It didn't even have to be good sex; anything was better than nothing.


I was having a dry spell. That was the only way I could put it. I wouldn't say I was a sex addict-I was far from any Angela- but it had been nearly a year without that sort of satisfaction and it was a little past unbearable. I pretty much spent my time knowing that my friends were getting their fix every weekend, while I worked with bratty kids five days a week and got to be a bitter prick on the weekends. Awesome.

Something seriously needed to happen in my sex life before I exploded. 23-year-olds shouldn't be this deprived. I mean, I'm not that ugly… am I?

It was another Friday evening and yet another week going by without me going out. I sat miserably in my apartment's living room watching re-runs of Boy Meets World when I heard knocking on my door. I sighed, not even bothering to get up; I didn't want to be bothered with anyone. Hopefully they would just keep knocking until they figured I was gone.

"Oh Sammy, open up," a familiar voice sung.

"Sam, we know you're in there, open the door," a different known voice called.

I don't know what the fuck Harry and Zayn wanted, but I definitely wasn't going to answer. I didn't want to be bothered, especially with them 'cause they always ate all my food.

"Sam, I'll just pick the lock," Zayn told me. I smirked in response, but didn't say anything back. If they really wanted to come in, then Zayn could pick the lock. In all honesty though, I was hoping they would realize that I wanted to be alone.

No such luck, obviously. I heard the door handle jangle before I saw Zayn and Harry standing in the hall with triumphant smiles on their faces. I gave back a look of uninterest.

"Aw, love, is that any way to treat your guests?" Harry asked before giving me a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to me.

"You have to be invited over to be guests," I dead panned.

"You never invite anyone over. You sit here and watch this show all the time. You don't even want to come out with us anymore," Zayn complained as he sat on the other side of me.

"I don't wanna go out. We see the same people all the time," I whined back at him.

"Well, we don't want to meet new people," Harry started. He stopped when he saw the look I was giving him. "OK, well since you want to meet new people and we don't, we've got a proposition for you."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on. His patient look told me he didn't understand that I was waiting for him to continue. "Go on," I told him.

"Well, you've been single for almost two years now-"

"Oh wow, I hadn't noticed, thanks for pointing that out to me," I interrupted sarcastically.

"-and you've seemed to like being single. We understand that, it's so much freer," Harry confirmed, nodding with Zayn.

"Okay?" I asked, still lost.

"So, since you don't want to go out, we thought we'd come to yours and be single with you," Harry finished with a smile.

I looked between the two. Harry was trying to get me to smile along, while Zayn looked at Harry like he was a complete moron.

They had to be fucking kidding me. I'd been friends with Harry and Zayn since uni and we were all super close, but I thought they were smarter than this.

I gave Harry a skeptical look and scratched my chin before saying "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life."

Harry's smile disappeared. "No, no I said it wrong. That's not-"

"Ughh" Zayn cut him off. "Harry is horrible at explaining things," he moaned.

"Uh, yeah," I agreed.

"Look, babe, it's no secret, you're hot. You sit in your flat every weekend and no one gets to see you, and you don't get to show off," Zayn stated. My eyes averted both of them. We'd flirted harmlessly when we first met, but I hadn't discussed_ those_ feelings with either one of them.

"What Harry was supposed to say is that we want to shag you. And not just once, but anytime. Our proposal is that when you want to, we'll be over, and trust me, it won't be a hassle," he concluded looking at my body hungrily.

I swallowed, not quite knowing how to respond. Zayn and Harry were obviously attractive-actually that was an understatement. Yet, they were still my friends and I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.

"What if I don't want to?" I wondered, just to see what they would say.

Zayn scoffed. "You haven't had a shag in nearly a year," he hummed in my ear as his hand slid up my skirt.

From the corner of my eye I could see Harry's head turn to follow the movement of Zayn's hand. After a few seconds, his eyes met mine and I watched the green of his iris' disappear as his pupils dilated.

"What d'ya say, babe?" Zayn whispered in my ear as Harry's hands moved to start pulling my shirt out of my skirt.

As I was about to answer, Zayn bit the spot right under my earlobe. It felt so good that the only thing I could say was "Fuuuuuuuck."

Zayn chuckled as he continued biting my neck in various places. Harry work furiously to undo the buttons of my blouse, but his hands were too shakey. Zayn took over and started kissing me down my chest. I brought Harry's face forward, grabbing a fist full of his curls as his tongue slid into my mouth.

As much as I was enjoying this, we were too tangled, and the boys were still too covered. I pulled away from Harry to unbutton his flannel and remove the clothes from his chest. I silently thanked the gods of the gym as I ran my hand down his muscles.

Zayn took this as his opportunity to press his lips to mine. He was a lot more aggressive than Harry and had me pushed against the couch. Swiftly, and without breaking contact, he stood up.

"Stand up," he panted between kisses.

Thanks to my heels, I didn't have to crane my neck to kiss him. I pulled off his jacket and grabbed the hem of his shirt, removing my lips from his only to lift it over his head. His hands slid from my back to unzip my skirt, then down my backside as he pushed it off of me. He squeezed my ass and I could feel him getting hard against me.

His hands slid back up my back and his mouth went back to work against my neck. I moaned in protest until I felt Harry push himself against my back. One of his hands slid around me to grip my inner thigh, while the other undid my strapless bra. His free hand went to cup one of my boobs and he too started to kiss my neck.

"Holy hell," I whimpered.

Zayn pecked my lips before turning me around. Harry eyed my bare chest appreciatively; his hand traced the tattoo on my collar bone. Hesitantly, he started placing kisses on the letters, flicking his tongue out for each one as his mouth passed.

As Harry did that, my arms reached behind me to take care of Zayn's pants. I had successfully unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, but that was as much effort as my weak arms could produce. Zayn might have noticed my frustration because he stepped back and took his jeans off.

I wasn't completely content, but Zayn was less clothed and I was immensely happy. I grabbed Harry's face again, letting him suck on my lower lip as I easily undid his jeans and pushed them down his waist. I ran my hands down his chest again before putting my hands on his side and pulling him closer to me.

Sandwiched between my two very hard, best friends, I slid one of my legs between Harry's and began to move my hips. The result was faster than I thought. Zayn hissed in my ear and grabbed my hips tighter while pressing himself closer. Harry, on the hand, looked like he didn't know if this was quite right, but relaxed a little when one of my hands stroked him through his briefs.

Harry leaned down to kiss me again, but more in a romantic way. I forgot about trying to satisfy both of them and instead focused on the battle my tongue was having with Harry's. He kept trying to push me back, but ultimately ended up pushing us all back.

He pulled away breathless and slightly frustrated. "We need to be against a wall," he huffed out.

Zayn, whose mouth was working furiously on a spot on my neck, pulled me backwards toward the wall separating my living room from my dining room. Harry went back to kissing me as we walked and had us completely squished against the wall once we were there.

After a few minutes, Harry moved his mouth to my chest, biting and kissing everywhere, staying in places longer when I moaned. And with every moan I could feel Zayn struggling against his briefs.

Pushing Harry forward a little, I grabbed Zayn's wrist and dragged him around so that he was facing me. Zayn gave me a few teasing and slow kisses before his tongue made a new home of my mouth. Using the hand that wasn't tangled in Harry's hair, I grabbed Zayn's dick.

Immediately, he bucked towards me. When my hand began stroking him up and down, his mouth became more urgent on mine and his fingers pulled my hair.

Barely a minute had passed when he pulled away. Quickly, he went back to his pants and pulled out a condom. I watched as he slid it on and could tell it was lubricated. Bleh, those were the worst.

Zayn rubbed Harry's shoulder a bit to get his attention. "I can do this, yeah?" he asked for clarification. A very teeny voice in the back of my mind told me to be mad that Zayn asked Harry and not me, but majority of my brain only registered that Harry had taken his pants off.

Pushing me back against the wall, Zayn gave me another teasing kiss before turning me around. Forcefully, he ripped my thong and pulled the remains from between my legs. If anyone else would have done it, I would have been furious, but it was Zayn and that made it… well, sexy.

I obviously couldn't see what he was doing, but by the way he gripped my hips I was able to guess that he was lining himself up. Slowly, I felt him enter me. It wasn't like I had never done this before, and Zayn was far from painful, but it was always just a weird sensation.

Once he was all the way in, Zayn rested his forehead on my shoulder. When he was ready, he started moving slowly in and out. Honestly, it actually felt pretty good.

After a few strokes he awkwardly maneuvered us around so that his back was against the wall. Looking ahead of me I saw a completely naked Harry with his tongue between his lips s he relived some of his gathering tension.

"Come here," I commanded.

Without hesitation, Harry was back over to me, his lips crashing against mine yet again. Having his dick rub against my crotch was driving me insane. It sounded selfish, but I needed Harry in me too.

Grabbing him carefully, I tried to guide him to another available hole in my body.

"Wait! I don't have a condom on," he panted against my lips.

"Birth control," I stated simply. And with that joyous news, he was in me.

This was entirely something new. I never wanted it to end. Holy fuck this was fucking great. After deciding that Harry was comfortably situated, Zayn picked up his pace, digging his nails into my thighs.

Harry was so big and perfect that I could only rest my head on his shoulder in pleasure. When he too picked up his pace I was vaguely aware that my moans had almost oscillated to screams.

Yet, somehow, even with the boys both being inside me, we kept stumbling around. Finally, Harry released one hand from my waist to put it around Zayn's. It was the simplest act, but my mind immediately imagined watching them fuck without me and my next moan was considerably louder.

Surprisingly, Zayn was the first to give out. Normally I couldn't make it too long, but I guess tonight was different. Since my moans had turned to screams, I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I pretty sure Harry had been trying to tell Zayn to hold out just a little bit longer.

Unsurprisingly I gave out next. Zayn had pulled out, walking around to kiss me while Harry finished me off. Without him behind me, Harry slammed me into the wall and thrust not only faster, but harder as well.

Maybe I was overwhelmed, but my body started to give out and I didn't think I would be able to stand anymore. Somehow Harry knew this and moved his hands to the backs of my knees while lifting me up. Zayn stood behind him to help him lift me, continuing to kiss me.

I had one hand in Zayn's hair and the other in Harry's. It took thirty seconds of being lifted before I released. I pulled away from Zayn and arched my back as I screamed in ecstasy. I wasn't even going to wonder what my neighbors must be thinking.

After I couple more pumps, Harry was coming too. I could feel his cum shoot out in fast spurts and was a tad curious if he could go for distance. His lips caught mine as he rode as the rest of his boner, giving my ass a few squeezes before pulling out.

Wobbling a bit in my still strapped heels, Harry led me to the couch, where Zayn had connected the sectional.

"Why didn't you put this together earlier? It would have been easier than using the wall," Zayn grumbled as I laid next to him and rested my head on his chest.

"I was a tad preoccupied," I sighed. When I thought about it, this whole "propostion" was pretty fucking manipulative, but it was a win-win situation. Smiling, I laced my fingers with Harry's and enjoyed being between them.

After watching a few episodes of Boy Meets World with me, they got up to leave, knowing that I would refuse to feed them. When they stood to get dressed, I grabbed Harry's t-shirt and put it on.

"What am I supposed to wear under my shirt?" he protested.

"Your skin?" I suggested sarcastically with a shrug. Knowing that he would be fighting a losing battle, Harry finished dressing wordlessly.

Walking the boys to the door, I kicked off my heels, glad that Harry's shirt came past my ass. When I opened the door, Zayn turned around and ran his hand under the shirt.

"You know I was being serious about the unlimited offer, yeah?" Zayn reminded me.

I nodded before standing on my toes to give him a quick kiss. Stepping back, he turned on his heel and walked into the hallway, Harry was close behind him.

"No goodbye?" I pretended to pout.

"Not till I get my shirt back, no," he stated with a cheeky smile.

"That would require me to take it off," I began.

"Yep," he grinned, emphasizing the p.

"But I think I look too good in it," I smirked back at him.

Realizing that he was in yet another losing battle, Harry headed down the hall, where Zayn was waiting for him. Before they made it around the corner I called out to him; he turned waiting expectantly

"If you really want your shirt back, you know how to get it," I hollered, winking when he started to smile.

Walking backing into my apartment, I picked up my strewn clothes and headed to the shower. Those boys would be getting an invite back over sooner than they thought.


End file.
